Her Choice
by MediaMan18
Summary: BB/TERRA... That's about it.
**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Teen Titans.

A.N.: As I'm kind of stuck with Teen Titans Gaim and how else to present it, it's going on hiatus for a while… again. In the meantime, however, I decided to write this as a "what-if" scenario. I'm sure you're not surprised about this, but it's a Terra story. One set after the awful final episode from the series, unfortunately.

However, I decided to base it on the "Review must go on" video by Doug Walker from a few years ago. So, any Nostalgia Critic fans out there reading this, please don't try to say I'm plagiarising; I'm just taking inspiration for the story from the video (P.S: I LOVE the Nostalgia Critic!)

With all that said and done, please enjoy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _Markovia has an approximate size of 2,500 square miles, mainly consisting of forest regions, several small towns and a palace which houses over 250 people, including the royal family of the country._

 _The forest regions…_

This is where the young blonde high school student was stuck. In spite of having all the information at her disposal in a web page, she could not continue to write more about the piece. Which was also ironic, considering that she is from Markovia; in fact, she was part of the royal family before she left.

If it wasn't clear, the Murakami High School student was none other than Tara, at least to her friends. In reality, she was the former Earth-moving hero who betrayed the Teen Titans only to sacrifice herself to save them from her own mistakes.

The Titans knew her as Terra.

She was sitting at her adoptive parent's home on the computer, using it to type up an essay for her geometry class. Obviously, she was doing the essay on her old home country of Markovia. Surprisingly, this didn't raise any eyebrows from her teacher considering that Tara's last name was Markov and she was the illegitimate daughter of Markovia's king. Of course, the latter fact wasn't known by many, but the point still stood that the teacher didn't even make the connection; or at least didn't seem to.

Unfortunately, Tara couldn't write anymore when she started talking about the forest region. Not because she was ignorant of the information, heck she could type this up in her sleep if she wanted to. But rather, it was because she was thinking of something else entirely that kept distracting her from typing, despite her hands hovering above the keyboard to continue.

She remembered her encounter from a few days ago with the green changeling of the Titans, Beast Boy. The shapeshifting teen had come to her out of the blue to try and talk to her to convince her that she was an old friend of his, going as far as to take her on a date to a pizza joint. Every time that the boy tried to help her remember something she liked, she would say the opposite. He ordered her a pizza with anchovies, but she said that she was allergic. He told her she liked camping, but she responded by saying she hated the bugs from camping. He threw some dirt at her to prove she had geomancy, but she got angry and stormed off back home.

Well, okay; in hindsight, that was kind of stupid of the boy, but I digress.

The next day, he followed her to the high school to convince her to come back, but she said that the girl that he wants her to be is just a memory in his head. Thus, she walked away to her chemistry class, leaving the boy heartbroken and running off to respond to an emergency from his team.

The sad truth was, she WAS the girl that Beast Boy wanted her to be.

This is what was distracting her for the last few days and what was keeping her from completing the essay. While she was walking away from him, Tara couldn't help but feel guilty about what she said to him. Honestly, she wanted to go back to him and join the team again. But on the other hand, she believed that she had caused people to suffer enough because of her powers, most evidently when she joined Slade just to gain control of her powers.

She tried to resolve herself and continue typing, clearing out her throat in the meantime. But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't write anymore or stop thinking about that day and how it had effective not just her, but also her dear friend. So, she just sat back in her chair, staring at the screen in contemplation as she tried think of something else, without success. The time on the screen read 12:03pm, so her adoptive parents were still at work.

With nothing else to do, she brought up a different website called Titans Fans Forum. The site was more or less a fan site where people can talk on forums and upload videos about the Titans from their phones. Think YouTube, just minus the copyright crap (#WTFU).

So, she brought up videos that people were able to capture of her, including one where she signed a little girl's notepad and more infamously, when she used a boulder to stop Mumbo Jumbo from robbing a bank. Whilst the videos were playing, she looked out to the window on her right, seeing that same little girl walk through the street and playing hopscotch with her friends. She forgot how long she was looking outside the window with a smirk on her face when she heard a voice.

"So what are you waiting for?"

She was surprised that she had heard her own voice, yet she didn't move her mouth to speak. Instinctively, she turned her head back to the screen, seeing… well, herself. Her old self, in fact; wearing the costume and looking right at her. Without waiting, the on-screen Terra continued, smirking all the while.

"Hmm? You know it's only a matter of time."

Tara's face was stoic as she responded to her old persona.

"You're not real. You're just a figment of my imagination."

"Maybe. Or maybe you're just in denial."

That caused Tara's eyebrows to lower somewhat, conveying minor annoyance with a hint of anger.

"And what am I in denial about?"

"Well, with who you are, for one. You're trying to convince yourself that you aren't a hero; that you're nothing else but a normal kid who constantly forgets to study for her chemistry class and is just barely getting good grades in maths. But if there's one thing that Slade taught us that's actually worth remembering, it's that you can lie to other people, but you can't lie to yourself."

"Really? You're trying to say Slade actually taught us something after controlling us for his own needs? What kind of crap is that?!"

"Hey, it's better than making your best friend think that you're dead!"

This stopped Tara in her tracks, causing her to look down at her desk in guilt and contemplation. She couldn't think for long, however, as her alter ego carried on.

"Besides, that's not the only thing that you're in denial about. You also think that our powers have been a curse on everyone around us."

"Well, _haven't_ they?!"

"Well, haven't you considered that our powers have done more good than your give yourself credit for?"

"Prove it."

"We saved an entire city from an erupting volcano and gave up our life to do it—"

"Yeah, an eruption that _we_ started!"

"—Point being that we stopped a bigger catastrophe then what would've happened if we did nothing! And at least we took responsibility for what had done! Doesn't that matter for anything?!"

Tara tried to respond with a comeback, but just sat there with her mouth open. After a second, she closed her mouth and started to think to herself again. Her alter ego did have a point; she did do good things in spite of her problems and her actions. Even when she worked for Slade, she did try to make up for what she had done. Although, there was still one other element that Terra thankfully—

"Besides, what about Beast Boy? What will he think?"

Never mind.

This got Tara's attention, as she started to think back to the times that she had spent with Beast Boy. Namely, when they weren't fighting criminals. They would spend hours just hanging out playing video games, pigging out on ice cream, telling each other jokes, watching horror movies and various other things. She remembered how she had developed a crush on Beast Boy and it wasn't until the moment on the Ferris wheel on their first and only date that she realised that he had a crush on her too. That's what made all the more tragic for her when she tried to convince Beast Boy that she isn't who he thinks she is.

That's when her epiphany struck.

"If… If I go back… will they really accept me?"

"Well, you saw the plaque that they left for us, right?"

Along with noticing the gentleness in her alter ego's voice, Tara also thought back to when she was finally able to break out. She was initially befuddled as to why she was out of her stone prison. All she remembered whilst in the stone was a flash of white light, then the next second she was free. She felt weak as she tried getting up to her feet, a process that took 10 minutes just to build up her strength and stand up. Even then, she still felt exhausted. None of that mattered, however, as she turned back to where she once stood. Looking down, she instantly smiled and started to tear up upon seeing the plaque at where her feet would be.

" **TERRA"**

" **A Teen Titan"**

" **A True Friend"**

She couldn't believe the kindness of the Titans, even after everything she had done to them. However, dark thoughts started entering her mind as she remembered what happened. As she ran out of the dormant volcano, she was found by a pair of people who always wanted and child of their own. As such, they took her in and adopted her, even after learning that she was partly responsible for nearly destroying the city. That didn't bother them, as they were people who preferred to judge people based on who they are now as opposed to what they have done in the past.

But back to now, Tara realized that Terra had been saying was true. However, that brought up another thing she hadn't considered.

"Wait, what about Tim and Jenny? What'll we do about them?"

For the first time, Terra seemed to hesitate before speaking.

"… Well, maybe we should at least let them know what's happening. I mean, if they forgive us for nearly destroying the city, I guess they can forgive us for going back to our friends."

That's when both Tara and Terra smiled at each other. Immediately after, Tara – no, TERRA, deleted the document on Markovia.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was 3:44pm when Tim and Jenny returned from work. When they called out for Tara's name, they grew worried when she didn't respond. Both ran to her room, only to notice a folded up letter on the desk next to the computer. They picked it up and read it in their minds:

 _Dear Tim and Jenny,_

 _I just want you to know that if it weren't for you, I never would have built more confidence with myself. But now, I'm more confident with what I can do._

 _Now, I'm going to go back to my real family, the ones who had always believed in me, in spite of every bad thing that I have done._

 _Know that I will never forget all of the kind things that you have done for me._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Tara "Terra" Markov._

In spite of the tears in their eyes, Tim and Jenny couldn't stop the smiles on their faces. Off in the distance, they could see a little girl on a rock flying towards the Titans tower and couldn't have felt more proud of their adopted daughter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Beast Boy was sulking on the top of the tower, watching the ocean waves go back and forth against the rocky shore of the island, the sun light gleaming on the water.

Despite the fact that he and the Titans finally defeated the White Monster when he had joined up with them, he couldn't shake off how depressed he felt, which was understandable considering the fact that the girl he loved didn't even remember him. If that doesn't cause a heart break, then nothing else will. He didn't have time to sulk around even more, as he heard a noise in the distance.

"Beast Boy!"

He raised his head, eyes open in shock as he thought he had heard _her_ voice. At first, he thought that it was a figment of his imagination, until he heard again, this time closer.

"BEAST BOY!"

On instinct, he turned around, and he thought that his eyes were deceiving him when he set his eyes on a familiar blonde haired girl on a rock that was heading towards him, a wide grin adorning her face. Soon, tears started to fill his eyes as he realised that what he was seeing wasn't his imagination.

"…T-Terra?"

A smile broke out on his face as he ran to the other side of the tower, Terra jumping off her rock and landing on the floor only to run into his arms. The 2 embraced each other in a tight hug, tears pouring out of their eyes. Beast Boy didn't expect it when she pulled out of the hug and connected her lips with his.

His eyes widened for a moment, only for them to close again as he returned the loving lip lock and wrapped his arms around the small of her back, her arms resting comfortably around his neck. No other words were needed, but as they pulled apart for air, she felt like she had to say what she wanted to say since the volcano.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Terra."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well, there you have. That is how the final episode SHOULD have ended.

Hope you enjoyed! Please rate and review!


End file.
